Things Happen
by TheFlyingBird
Summary: A boy brings the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. The question is what is so special about him? And can they ever catch him?
1. Chapter 1

At a store a woman was putting some toys on a shelf. The toy store was very popular and almost all of the new video games were gone. She had a name tag that read _Amy_ on her shirt. Amy has been working at the toy store for at least two years so far. She was getting excited because it was close to her anniversary with her boyfriend of whom she met at college. After she was done putting the toys on the shelf the store was strangely empty. It didn't really matter though because that meant a little break for her.

A man walked in almost entirely dressed in black. Before Amy could say anything he pointed a gun at her. She instinctively started to back away from the man. The woman could feel tears in he eyes thinking on how she didn't want to die like this.

'' I'll show them how heartless I can be! Once I kill you and take the money then they'll let me join the gang! '' The man screamed like a madman. A tear slide down Amy's cheek as she waited for the fatal blow. Suddenly both the woman and man heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. A teenager that looked to be seventeen with messy dark brown hair and blue came out whistling.(I kinda imagine him looking like Atticus Mitchell. I don't know why though.) Amy saw the man take a step back. She could see why the man was scared of the teenager. The teen was practically a giant compared to the man and her. Amy started to feel some hope in her. Maybe just maybe this teenager can save her!

Her hope increased as the teen said, '' Put the gun down dude. ''

The man seemed to realize that the teen had no weapons and wasn't close enough to him to stop him from shooting anyone. A smile crept onto the man's face as he grabbed the woman and put the gun to her head. The teen took a step toward them.

Tightening the grip on the gun the man said, '' If you come any closer I'll shoot her in the head and then she goes to the big man in the sky. '' To his surprised the teen smirked.

Amy's hope was gone as the teen said : '' Fine then shoot her if you want. '' Amy was about to fall on her knees to beg for her life. She knew it probably wouldn't work, but she was desperate now. _'' Goodbye Mark. I love you. '' _She thought.

The man pulled the trigger and prepared for the gun the go off and kill the woman. Nothing happened the man tried to shoot her again, but to no avail. He screamed, '' Why isn't this gun working! ''

'' Now you can drop the gun! '' The teen made a grabbing motion with his right hand. Then it looked like he was tossing an invisible piece of trash into a garbage can. The gun that the man was holding was yanked out of his hands by an invisible force. A basketball floated up behind to the teen then it zoomed past him, straight into the man's face knocking him out. _  
_

'' Please don't tell anyone of what happened. '' The teen said to Amy once the robber was out cold.

The police came as soon as possible. They were surprised when they saw an unconscious man on the ground. One policeman asked Amy how it happened, but didn't really get a good believable answer from the woman. The officers decided to check the security footage without telling the woman.

When they were finished watching the footage one of the men said, '' Call S.H.I.E.L.D. they'll know what to do. ''


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson was with several other agents watching the security footage. He was going to find that boy. He heard that other agents checked to make sure that it wasn't some high tech gadget that the teen had. They didn't find any kind of technology on the teen. Coulson was watching the footage carefully. It turned out the teen's name was Ian Thatch and he was attending a local school. Coulson was going to have to find that boy. That's what Director Fury had told him.

Coulson was in a car driving to a school. He was going to be a substitute teacher there. That was the way he was going to meet the teen. Let's just say that the teacher he was replacing got some convincing to disappear for awhile. The hallway was empty the only people that were there was Coulson and a teacher. Coulson decided to ask him if he knew the teen.

'' Excuse me. I'm the substitute teacher. Yes it's nice to meet you too. Anyways do you know a student named Ian Thatch? I need to talk to him. '' Coulson shook the man's hand.

The man seemed happy to talk about Ian. He said, '' Oh yes Ian. Fine boy he is. I'm going to say that he'll be easy to find. Ian is one of the tallest people in this school. You know I've never met his parents before. I find that strange. Anyways it was nice to meet you. '' The man left Coulson saying that he had to find the bathroom.

Coulson scanned the classroom. It turned at he didn't need to even look for Ian. The teen had stumbled in the classroom apparently forgetting that he was supposed to duck under the doorway. This was too easy, Coulson thought looking at his watch. Now all he had to do was find out where Ian lived. It was at the end of the day and Coulson was getting in the car, preparing to follow the bus. The first time he followed the bus he lost it. It was when the bus went into that tunnel that Coulson lost it, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

The day following Ian didn't show up. Coulson decided to talk to a student that he saw talking to Ian. The girl's name was Glen. She said, '' Yesterday I saw Tanner and his friends talking to Ian. They found this weird glass ball near the football field. So like when Ian was getting off the bus Tanner threw the glass ball into Ian's hood. Then Ian started running into forest like if the, um, the ball was going to explode or something. Oh, I have to go bye, sir! '' It took awhile for Coulson to think of how the glass ball had anything to do with the sudden disappearance of Ian.

Coulson walked out of the school looking for the bus driver. '' Could you drive me to the place where you drop off Ian. I have important business to talk to him about. Thank you. '' The bus driver nodded than started the engine. It was about fifteen minutes until the bus driver stopped at a forest. When Coulson saw this he said, '' He lives in the forest? '' Now he was confused.

'' I think that he has a cabin in there. You know? '' The bus driver said. He continued when he didn't get a response, '' Anyways do you need me to wait here for you? '' Coulson said,'' No.'' The bus driver left after the conversation.

Once the bus driver left Coulson took out a gun. He wasn't going to take any chances. The ground started to shake then stopped. Coulson looked around then started to walk in the forest. After a few minutes of walking in the forest Coulson heard a moan. He looked to his right and saw a man lying on the ground.

Coulson kneeled down the see if he was okay. It looked like the man didn't have any serious wounds. Just a concussion. Once the man saw Coulson he said in a scared voice, '' Please you've got to get me out of here! Please! Before it comes out of it's den! ''

'' Tell me what is it? Why did it attack you? '' Coulson asked the frightened man. The man shook his head and said, '' I was walking in the forest because I needed fresh air. Then I tripped and fell into this hole in the ground. Then I saw all of this beautiful treasure! When I picked up a piece of gold I saw it. A beast sleeping on top of all the wonderful treasure. I tried to walk out without awakening it but I stumbled a little. Then it opened one eye and roared at me. It lifted one of it's hand and I started to float in the air. Suddenly I find myself on the ground with you beside me. '' The ground started to shake again. The man screamed, got up and ran.

Coulson got his gun ready. '' Alright here I come. '' He walked slowly into the den wondering of what kind of beast was in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

It was dark in the den and Coulson couldn't see where he was going. A soft glow was coming from the right of Coulson. He started to walk towards it. What he saw was unbelievable. Gold wasn't just the the only thing there. Thousands of diamonds were there with other types of gems and jewels. There was even more things there that obviously wasn't from Earth. Weapons and treasures were on the ground that were from Asgard and other realms. Even though Coulson didn't know about Asgard yet.

'' Whoa. '' Was what Coulson said the minute he set eyes the treasures. Then suddenly he could feel the ground shake from behind him. Coulson turned around to face a huge dragon with smoke coming out of it's nostrils. Coulson was surprised that the dragon fit in the cave.

'' Coulson what are you doing here? '' The dragon asked in a deep voice. It cocked it's head while looking him.

Coulson wondered on how the dragon knew his name. He asked, '' How do you know my name? '' He lowered the gun that was in his hand because he knew it probably wouldn't do anything to the dragon.

'' Answer my question first then I'll answer yours. First drop the weapon. '' The dragon said quickly. Coulson dropped the gun and kicked it away.

'' I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was to find a boy named Ian Thatch. We found some footage of him saving a women without even touching the robber. We think that he has telekinesis. That's why I'm here. I was looking for him since he disappeared. Now answer my question: how do you know my name? '' Coulson said putting his hands in the air in a way so that the dragon knew that he wasn't a threat.

'' To answer your question, Coulson. I am Ian Thatch, you may not believe me but it's true. I'm obviously not from your world but I can explain on why I'm here. You might want to get comfortable though. '' The dragon, no Ian, made a gesture to a rock that looked kinda like a seat.

Coulson walked to the rock and sat down trying to get in a comfortable position. Ian lowered himself to the ground. He started to talk, '' My realm is like well of what you might describe it a paradise. But don't let the beautifulness fool you. Our realm is split into two halfs. One is the paradise the other is a wasteland. There is a story from a long time ago of how it was split. First our realm has many travelers. They travel from one realm to another. Once their travels are done they come back with treasures they have collected from traveling to other realms. That means that our realm has had many wars with others because of all of our treasures. We have a good king named Rinter. He has often stopped wars before they happen. But some people refused to listen to him and attacked our realm. One greedy being named Tentron decided to attack us. Getting attack was a normal thing for my people, but not when the attacker was one of our own. You must assume that my people are dragons as well, Coulson. The war raged on for many decades. Until that one fateful day that our king defeated Tentron. ''

**(In the story)**

'' I am going to defeat you Rinter! Once I kill you Rinter I'll take your lifeless body and show it to everybody to let them see my victory! '' Tentron roared before dodging the deadly claw that came his way. Tentron opened his jaws and blue fire came out of it heading towards the other dragon. Rinter unfolded his wings and flew above Tentron. He swung his tail smacking Tentron into a mountain. Tentron flew out of the mountain and bit into the Rinter's leg. He dragged Rinter to the ground making a loud _boom. _

Rinter and Tentron fought for many hours until Rinter ripped off one of Tentron's wings. The king looked at Tentron and said, '' Normally I would banish my defeated enemies from our realm, but I can't do it for you. So I say go to the other side of our realm and hopefully never return. ''

Later on Tentron made a wing out of crystals to replace his lost one. Rinter being the wise king he is knew that Tentron was going to come back for the treasure. So he had a plan.

'' Bring me all the male dragons that are old enough to travel to me. '' Rinter ordered to his second in command Gong.

Rinter tested all of the male dragons to find out who he was going to trust to carry out his plan. Then at the end he found the dragon that was to carry out his plan. Rinter's plan was to use a magical bag that could carry all of the treasure. Once the magical was full with all the treasure he went and asked the dragon if he would do the plan.

'' My young friend, I ask you something that if you don't want to do it you don't have to. I have this bag full of all the realms treasure. I need to know if you're willing to take it and travel to another planet so that Tentron won't attack again. '' Rinter said holding the magical bag.

'' Yes I will do want you want me to do my king. '' The young dragon answered bowing down.

'' Thank you. I truly thank you personally Ian for doing this. May I ask on how did you get such a human like name? '' Rinter asked Ian.

He answered saying, '' My mother once visited a planet far away called Earth. She used this glass orb you gave her to turn into a human. She lived there for awhile. My mother learned the human language and named me after her favorite human. ''

**(Back to the present)**

'' Then a few weeks ago I arrived here. '' Ian said finishing his story. Coulson nodded taking in the whole story slowly.

'' Why did you turn back into a dragon? '' Coulson asked him remembering Ian when he was human.

Ian growled a little then said, '' That glass orb that Tanner found turned me into back into a dragon. I lost it when I arrived here. The only way for me to turn back into a human is for a human to touch the orb at the same time with me. Would you be the one to tun me back into a human, Coulson? '' Ian picked up the glass ball and held it out.

Coulson took a deep breath and touched the glass ball. A white light encased Ian and slightly blinded Coulson. Ian roared in pain. His dragon roar was changing so that at the end it sounded like a teenager yelp in pain. Coulson rubbed his eyes when the whole thing was done.

'' I hate that transformation! Feels do wierd you know. ''


End file.
